<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookworm and the Beast by p1nkiebug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848747">Bookworm and the Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1nkiebug/pseuds/p1nkiebug'>p1nkiebug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Kaito is his son u know da drill, Lesbians, M/M, POV Alternating, Single dad Mondo, Vampire!Taka, Werewolf!Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1nkiebug/pseuds/p1nkiebug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Oowada, a werewolf, is a single father to his son Kaito. His life after Kaito has been pretty normal. Well, that is until he meets Kaito's kindergarten teacher, a strict and seemingly cold man named Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Will they always be at odds, or will they both realize that maybe, there is more to each of them than it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. *This* is Your Favorite Teacher?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh god, I haven't written in forever. I could have probably made dis into a really long one shot, but I feel like dis story will work better in chapters, as there will b multiple POVs. </p>
<p>Also, there will definitely b more ships and characters to be added. However, most of da ships will be in da background or not have much significance, so don worry too much about there maybe bein a ship you don like. If any chapter focuses on another ship, it will b able to b skipped.<br/>Also, every THH character will show up at one point, but I didn't want to tag dem all jus yet, as some won't show up for a while</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy my story &lt;3 please leave comments n kudos if you do, as those help me give motivation to keep writin!</p>
<p>(n yes I know da name is stupid, I'm rlly bad at namin things)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo was a delinquent. Well, he used to be a delinquent. Most delinquents weren’t speeding down the highway in a Chevrolet because they were late in picking up their kindergarten aged son. However, that was Mondo’s life, and at that moment, he was in deep shit. After his kid came into the picture, being late became a thing of the past. He had to learn to be on time if he wanted to be a good dad. Making sure that he could pick his kid up from friends houses, sports, and school was vital. So why in the ever loving fuck was he speeding down the highway, leaving dust clouds in his wake?</p>
<p>	Look, Mondo loved his job. It was one of his favorite things besides his son and his brother. He even took the morning shift to make sure that his kid would be able to get to the school on time. However, the construction site had had a new guy on board, and Mondo, one of the most experienced guys there, was tasked with showing the new guy the ropes. What he hadn’t counted on was this guy being the biggest idiot he had ever seen. Why did a slime monster decide to work in construction anyway?? The guy couldn’t do anything right, which made Mondo have to clean up all of his messes. By the time he was done correcting the new guy’s mistakes, he was 30 minutes late to picking up his son at 3pm. So that was why a 6’2 werewolf man was speeding down the highway in a car you’d usually see a suburban mom in, not a full grown single father. </p>
<p>	Mondo pulled into the parking lot, taking up two spaces as he quickly got out of his tiny car. He practically bounded into the school, and was told by an office worker where he had to go. Surprisingly, he had never actually walked the halls of his son's school, opting to let the boy come to his car in the parking lot. So, after a bit of searching, he arrived at his son ’s class.</p>
<p>	A small purple pup set his gaze on the large man, and broke out into a grin.</p>
<p>	“Daddy! Daddy!”</p>
<p>	He bounded over to Mondo, pouncing and landing in his large, fur covered arms. He held the little boy close, laughing heartily. God, he loved this kid. Before he could speak, he heard someone clearing their throat from the other side of the class.</p>
<p>	“Mr. Oowada,” said a man. He was a vampire with black, slicked back hair, piercing red eyes, and glasses perched on his nose. He seemed to be wearing a white button up with a black vest over it. The rest of his attire was cut off by the desk he was currently sitting at. And oh boy, did he not look happy.</p>
<p>	“Uhhh.. thanks fer lookin after Kaito. I hope he was good fer ya,” he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his hairy neck. </p>
<p>	“I wish I could say that was so,” he started. “But Kaito was very ill behaved today. It was as if he was bouncing off the walls! And that candy bar you packed him for lunch did not help either.”</p>
<p>	The man’s red eyes seemed to narrow at the mention of the treat. Jeez, could this guy have any fun? </p>
<p>	“Do you know what sweets can do to a child? If he wasn’t bouncing off the walls before he ate it, he definitely was when he was finished.”</p>
<p>	“Ain’t it yer job ta look after hyper little kids?” Mondo retorted, annoyed at this man insulting his pride and joy. “If ya want well behaved students, why dontcha work at da high school?” </p>
<p>	That comment seemed to strike a nerve with the vampire man, and he shut his mouth in annoyance. However, it wasn’t long before he was blabbering again.</p>
<p>	“I usually do not like talking ill of a student outside of conferences, but this behavior was unacceptable. It seems he has inherited his delinquency from his father.”</p>
<p>	The teacher murmured that last part, eying Mondo’s choice of attire. He was wearing a tank top, some baggy pants, and his Crazy Diamonds jacket tied around his waist. It took all Mondo had in him to not punch his kid’s kindergarten teacher right in front of him. Thankfully, years of having to learn to keep his cool for the sake of his son paid off, and his eye just twitched a bit at the insult.</p>
<p>	What did Kaito like about this guy? Ishimaru was his name right? The purple haired pup always raved on about how great the guy was. Something about stickers and letting him draw whenever he wanted? But this guy just seemed like a straight up asshole! What elementary school teacher hadn’t learned to deal with hyper kids yet? Not his fault that Kaito had ADHD. Mondo couldn’t help but laugh. Jeez, this guy had to be joking, right?</p>
<p>	“What are ya tryin ta say teach? I ain’t a damn delinquent, an m’ kid sure as hell ain’t one either! An jus a bitta candy won’t kill em! He’s a good kid, so lay off. Didn’t ya even say dis was his first offense?”</p>
<p>	Mondo’s ears flattened a bit, and he snarled at that last part. This wasn’t as funny to him anymore.</p>
<p>	“Language Oowada. And I am a teacher, not your babysitter. It is not my job to watch over your hyperactive child an hour after school ends. I do not know if you know, but I have business that I have to take care of, and having to watch over your child after hours does not help.”</p>
<p>	The teacher glared and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>	“You should get going. I need to get home.”</p>
<p>	Mondo snarled, but decided to bite his tongue. It wasn’t fucking worth it, and he wasn’t going to prove any of this man’s suspicions by fighting back. His gaze softened as he looked at the pup in his arms.</p>
<p>	“Ready ta go bud?”</p>
<p>	“Yup!” the boy’s tail wagged incessantly. “Thanks Mr. Ishimaru! I left a drawin on m’ desk fer ya!”</p>
<p>	He clung to his dad as the werewolf man walked out, fuming. What gave that damn teacher the right to treat him and his son like goddamn criminals?? He sighed and ruffled his son’s hair. He hoped tonight would be an easy night. Just make dinner, watch a bit of tv, and then crash a bit earlier than usual. </p>
<p>	They reached the car pretty quickly, and Mondo strapped the boy into his car seat. The drive was mostly quiet, as Mondo was not in the mood to listen to the ear wrenching pop music that Kaito seemed to love so much. The pup seemed content just kicking his feet and staring out the window. However, the silence was getting to Mondo, so he asked a question.</p>
<p>	“Hey squirt, how’s dat teacher a yours? Does he treat ya good?” He glanced at the boy through the rearview mirror to see his eyes light up.</p>
<p>	“Mr. Ishimaru?? He’s da best!” he said happily, raising his hands in the air. “I wan em ta b my teacha foreva!! In all da movies, da kids got mean an angry teacha’s, but mine is nice! He gives me stars when I’m good, an I can get prizes too!”</p>
<p>	His legs started to kick back and forth as he said his next sentence.</p>
<p>	“I wan him ta b my other daddy!”</p>
<p>	Mondo almost crashed the car right there. Other dad?? Did the kid realize what he was insinuating? Mondo would rather shave all of his fur off than marry an asshole like that! Their house would turn into a pseudo school, and the werewolf man could not go through that torture again. Mondo sighed, and decided to answer as calmly as he could.</p>
<p>	“He’s yer teacher lil man. He can’t b yer daddy. ‘Sides, ya don’t need another ona! Ya got one a those already, dontcha?”</p>
<p>	Kaito pouted, not seeming convinced.</p>
<p>	“Tenko’s got two daddies, so why can’t I?”</p>
<p>	Tears came to his lavender eyes. Oh no no no. Mondo knew what was coming next.</p>
<p>	“An all my otha classmates got two parents! Why can’t I? It ain’t fair!”</p>
<p>	God, how could he explain all this to his son? It’s not like Mondo wanted the best thing in his life to grow up without two parents. He couldn’t have made her stay, no matter how much he tried. He had begged and pleaded. He had loved her. But once the kid was born, she was gone, leaving Mondo with a small and squirming purple mass to take care of. Alone. But he couldn’t tell Kaito that. He couldn’t tell him that his mother had maybe never truly loved his dad, no matter how much he loved her. He couldn’t tell him how hard he had tried to make his love stay. And he definitely couldn’t tell him that his mother had called Kaito a “mistake”. So he just sighed.</p>
<p>	“Some families are different, buddy,” he gripped the steering wheel. “Some got a mommy an a daddy, some got two a each, an some only got one. Ya got stuck wit one. But I got enough love ta make up fer dat kay? An even if Mr. Ishimaru ain’t yer dad, he can still love an take care a ya, jus like I do.”</p>
<p>	That seemed to calm down the pup, and he sniffed.</p>
<p>	“F-Fine… but I do think he’d make a great daddy! He even gave me his lunch when I lost mine!”</p>
<p>	Mondo chuckled a bit, face flushing a bit from the mention of this teacher being his other dad. Did Kaito really not understand what that would mean? Not only would they have to get married, but fun would probably be forbidden. He probably wouldn’t be able to get any either, though he didn’t really want his son to understand that. Thankfully, Kaito seemed totally calm, and even a bit sleepy. Maybe he’d take a nap, so Mondo would have some time to work on carpentry commissions. It wasn’t his main job, but he loved it, and paying the bills was easier when you made a bit of money on the side.</p>
<p>	As they turned onto their street, Mondo started to speak again.</p>
<p>	“Ya know, I don think he’ll wanna marry me anyway! He’ll get cooties. Dat’s what happens when two people get married. They share all kindsa cooties!”</p>
<p>	Mondo chuckled as the pup started to stick out his tongue in disgust.</p>
<p>	“Ewww, cooties!!” he started to swat at the air, as if they were tangible things he could just fight off. “I don wan daddy ta get cooties!”</p>
<p>	They pulled into the driveway, and Mondo turned off the car. Soon enough, they were back in the house, and even the energetic Kaito was struggling to keep his eyes open. Mondo picked him up and brought him to his room, walls adorned with glow in the dark stars, planets, and rocket ships. Kaito’s affinity for space confused Mondo, as that usually wasn’t a passion for werewolves. Their kind usually stuck with manual labor jobs, like what Mondo had right now. But, he would never tell Kaito that and crush his dreams. Besides, it wasn’t like no werewolves had ever gone into sciency jobs. It was just a bit frowned upon. He tucked his son in for a nap, and kissed his head.</p>
<p>	“I’ll wake ya up when dinner’s done, kay? I love ya m’ little astronaut.”</p>
<p>	“I love ya too daddy,” Kaito said sleepily, before closing his eyes. </p>
<p>	Mondo smiled, standing back up and walking out, closing the door behind him. Yeah, he did have the best damn kid in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hours, Days, Months, and Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's da next chapter! As you can see, POVs will be changing. I don't think it will always rotate between Taka n Mondo, but I'm just going to see what will be best for this series. Comments n kudos are super appreciated &lt;3 flame me if u must. Hope you enjoy (n sorry dat I once again suck at titlin things).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today had been a long day. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> long day. Starting your day by learning that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> debt you didn’t know about to the Ishimaru name is not very pleasant. Especially when your father, a vampire police officer, was now a </span>
  <em>
    <span>retired </span>
  </em>
  <span>vampire police officer. It wasn’t like his father left the force willingly though. He had been planning to stay until he dropped, but when he sustained an injury while on the job, the higher ups realized that having a 70 year old man on the force in such a dangerous area was not smart. So, Takaaki had been forced to move in with his son a couple towns over, where the 35 year old man had gotten a job as a kindergarten teacher. Wasn’t the politician he had been aspiring to be, but it was something. However, this now meant that there was less money left to pay off the debts Taka’s grandfather had so lovingly left after his death. So yeah, Taka was pissed right at the get go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>School didn’t start off </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>badly. As the man talked, his students listened. However, one had been acting a bit crazier than usual. Kaito was one of Taka’s favorite students. He was kind, confident, and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. It sort of reminded the vampire of himself when he was his age. But that day, he seemed to have much more energy than usual. At play time, he was knocking over building blocks, almost breaking toys, and even nipping at other students. And when lunch time came, the candy bar his father packed him took his energy to the next level. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>pay attention when Taka talked, and he would get his fellow students distracted as well. This led to a day of trying to reign a pup and his legion of friends in. He could usually deal with hyper children, but werewolves took it to the next level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when the clock kept ticking, and Kaito’s father hadn’t picked him up an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour </span>
  </em>
  <span>after school ended, he was even more pissed. Usually, he didn’t mind staying after. Actually, he enjoyed it. The classroom was a great place to grade papers and get in the zone. He also usually didn’t mind when he had to watch a kid after school because their parent was late. However, this just meant another 30 minutes of calming the werewolf boy down, until he finally settled and just colored at his desk. Taka was elated when the boy’s father finally arrived. However, this happiness turned sour when he realized that this was the man who was keeping Taka from going to the bank to discuss this debt. Who had kept him sitting in his office as he wondered how he was going to pay off this </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>large sum of money.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he didn’t mean to insult this man or his son. Taka </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kaito! And he definitely didn’t mean to come off as some easily annoyed teacher who couldn’t handle hyper children! But this whole day had made him irritable, and seeing that biker gang jacket had pushed him over the edge. Who allowed a gang member to be a father? What if he taught his son his delinquent ways and corrupted his mind?? He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have that for such a shining star like Kaito! But, he had gone too far. So as the werewolf man left angrily, child in his hands, all Taka could do was rub the bridge of his nose in frustration and guilt. He couldn’t believe he had said such awful things in the heat of the moment! He could usually keep his cool and not stoop down to petty insults, but today had just been too much for the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at the piece of paper that the purple pup had left on his desk. He walked over and picked it up, and was greeted with a picture drawn fully in bright purple crayon. It showed what appeared to be Kaito holding hands with two people, Taka himself, and what seemed to be Kaito’s father. Under it, in big bold letters, was the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>FAMILY</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taka smiled, until he realised the implications of that. As soon as he did, his face was akin to a cherry tomato. Still, he hung it up on the board with the rest of his bright purple drawings. He knew that it gave the pup more incentive to draw if his works were displayed for his whole class to see. He just hoped that the rest of his students wouldn’t realize the implications like he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he was done, he packed up his papers and headed out to his car, umbrella over his head to protect him from the sun’s harmful rays. The cheap car was small, but it got the job done. Not like he had many friends to drive around in it… but he couldn’t think of that now! He had a debt that he needed to discuss with his bank!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✧༺♥༻✧</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka felt as if he was going to pass out right when he got home. His head was spinning from all of the numbers, and how they got higher and higher. More money. More debt. More hours, days, months, and years that would have to be spent working to pay it off. He arrived home, and greeted his father, who was reading a newspaper at the dining room table. Well, what he could call a dining room. Their apartment was only 3 rooms and a bathroom. There was a living space, which included a small kitchen, dining table, and an area with a couch and small TV. Then, there was Taka’s room and Takaaki’s room. At least Taka didn’t have to sleep in the same room as his dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon father,” the vampire bowed in greeting. “How has your day been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older vampire looked down from his newspaper, eye bags evident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he replied. As he aged, he seemed to care less about the morals he had instilled in his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language father! And I’m sorry…” he looked down. “I went and talked to the bank about the debts. Thankfully, this one isn’t as much as most of the other ones are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takaaki sighed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you son. You should eat and get some rest. It’s already getting late. You have to teach early tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka nodded, rubbing his forehead. He hated crashing early. He had less time to look over material, grade things, and plan for his next class. However, tonight, he really needed the break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He retreated to his room and laid his head on his pillow. He didn’t even bother to change out of his outfit for the day. It was way too much work, and he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>do more of that. So of course, he replayed every horrible thing he said to his prized pupil and his father. He really did like to torture himself didn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to make things right…” he said to no one as he fell into an uneasy and dreamless slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✧༺♥༻✧</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I talk to you for a second Kaito?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka tapped the small werewolf boy on the shoulder as he was packing up to leave for the day. Thankfully, this day had been uneventful, and after a stern but kind talk, the pup had seemed to calm down. He even brought the candy bar his father had packed him to the teacher’s desk. This made the vampire proud, but it also made his eye twitch. Had the boy’s father done this on purpose? No matter. He couldn't let this get in the way of apologizing to the werewolf for his behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you could ask your father to come into the classroom after school? I need to discuss something very important with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Kaito nodded.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Course I can Mr. Ishimaru! I’ll b back super soon!”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>He packed up quickly and seemingly ran to his father’s car to bring him back to the school. Alright, this would be fine! Taka would apologize, Oowada would understand, and they would come to a mutual agreement to be respectful to each other in the future for the sake of Kaito. Perfect plan! Well, it felt perfect, until the man seemingly barged into the room, ears flat. Oh he wasn’t happy.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“How about you go play over there while me and your father talk, alright?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The vampire pointed the boy in the direction of the play area, and he happily bounded over to it. Taka then turned back to the werewolf.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“I just wanted to say that I am so-”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even try ta pull dat shit!” the werewolf interjected, quickly looking over at his son to make sure he wasn’t listening. “Ya can’t jus call me an m’ kid delinquents an jus say ‘sorry’!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growled, baring his teeth to the smaller male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to explain-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya ain’t gotta explain shit! Ya don give a damn bout me or m’ kid! Ya goody two shoes always only ever care bout someone’s damn rep! Who cares if I was in a damn gang! Kaito ain’t got nothin ta do wit dat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka just wanted to be able to explain. Say how sorry he was for lashing out, and tell the man how stressful his day had been. But was that really even an excuse? I mean, yes he was irritated, but it gave him no right to call him and Kaito what he had! But he still wanted to make up for it! Kaito was his favorite student, and he didn’t want to have such a strained relationship with the man that was raising him. Ugh, why was talking things out so complicated? Usually, it was easy to cut people off and run away, not looking back. I mean, he never usually had any meaningful conversations in the first place, but this was his prized student’s father! He couldn’t just run away, not this time. But every time he wanted to interject, his mouth got dry, and he felt as if he couldn’t even get the words out. He felt his head spinning, not even listening to the angry rant he was being subjected to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-an dats why ya should stop trynna b all buddy buddy after ya insulted both me </span>
  <em>
    <span>an</span>
  </em>
  <span> m’ kid. Got it Mr. Stick Up His Ass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka was snapped back to the present as the man finished his rant. He didn’t know what to say as the werewolf scooped up his kid, angrily storming out. The small pup waved enthusiastically to his teacher as he was taken from the room, blissfully unaware of the fight that had just taken place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka just stood there, dumbfounded at the whole situation. Jeez, he really needed to get better at listening, didn’t he?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Because He Loves His Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mondo goes to the only person he can for advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting advice was not Mondo’s strong suit. His pride almost fully prevented him from getting help from others, no matter how close they were to him. But this was a special circumstance. His son came before any pride he had, and if his son loved this damn teacher, by god was he at least going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make amends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since the incident at the school, and the werewolf had been feeling strange ever since. Was this anger? Guilt? Whatever the fuck it was, he needed help, and fast. So, he went to the only person he felt he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dropping off Kaito at his brother’s, he drove just a couple blocks away to a quaint little house on the corner of the street. It was a pale blue, and it looked very homey. The werewolf didn’t hesitate to walk up to the door and knock on it. He smiled widely when it opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that you Mondo?” the tan mermaid questioned. “I can’t believe it, you haven’t visited in forever! Come in come in! Kyoko was just making tea!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aoi had been one of Mondo’s closest friends since middle school. They had at first bonded over their love for sports and anything physical. Mondo had always been into weight lifting, and of course, Hina swam. However, she could change between her tail and human legs whenever she wanted, which gave her unlimited access to land and water. Their bond grew even stronger when they had both learned they weren’t straight. They had felt comfort in talking to each other about their strange feelings. She had grown up nicely, and he had been ecstatic when he learned that she would be getting married. Kyoko, an unusually silent banshee woman, was mysterious, and that’s all he could really say about her. But Hina loved her, so he let it slide. I mean, she had to have a reason!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Oowada. Is chamomile alright with you?” The purple haired woman said this as she was dunking the tea bags into the hot water, so it wasn’t as if he could say no now. He sat at their small but ornately decorated kitchen table. It had little white and blue whale shaped salt shakers, and the place mats were a light blue with waves on them. Had he mentioned that Hina loved to swim? Well, she did, and that’s why he was here today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Hina, ya know a guy named Ishimaru? Ya work at da same school right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat in the seat next to her childhood friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Who </span><em><span>doesn’t </span></em><span>know Ishimaru? Have you </span><em><span>seen </span></em><span>those heels? I don’t know how he walks in those!”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>The werewolf grumbled</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… him an I kinda might kinda hate each other. An he might also b m’ son’s favorite teacher..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ears flattened sadly. How could he let the relationship between him and his son’s number one teacher get so strained like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need ya ta help me Hina!” he practically begged. “I gotta get on his good side!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hina patted the werewolf’s head, something only the mermaid was allowed to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down you silly! Overthinking is not gonna help ya!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Kyoko walked over with the tea cups, giving Hina a silent kiss on the forehead before sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried just… talking to him?” she questioned. “That seems like your most viable option.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! I can never show m’ face ta him again! I gave em such a verbal ass whoopin dat I’d b surprised if he’d even wanna talk ta me at da parent teacher conference dis Friday!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko looked like she had just mentally face palmed, and Hina just put her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh honey… the stupidity runs far deeper than I could ever imagine…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What th’ fuck are ya talkin about idiot swimmer girl?” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about, here’s an idea, you talk to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>the parent teacher conference! Then, he’s forced to talk to you and not run away, and you get to talk about Kaito! That seems like one thing ya guys have in common. You both really love that lil pup!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God he hated how much sense that made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if he jus doesn’t fuckin let me in?? I mean, he’s a teacher right? He decides who comes in n outta his room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he is, but he’s also a huge stickler for rules!” Hina explained. “The rules say that he must talk to all of the parents of his students, so I don’t think a petty argument will make him break a rule like that! Trust me, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rule breaking type.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mondo grumbled again. He hated when Hina was right, which was most of the time. She put on a pretty dumb exterior, but under that she seemed to really understand people’s feelings, and knew how to be honest, even to the point of it being brutal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can ya stop bein right fer fuckin once?” he teased, starting to smile. She smiled too, and gave her friend a big hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stop being right when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop being an idiot!” she mussed up his hair playfully, so glad that it wasn’t in that god awful pompadour anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the night catching up over tea, chatting away until the second he had to leave. He really felt like he could be himself around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see ya round kay?” he waved to the two women as he stepped outside, getting into his car. He sighed, going back to worrying about Friday without the distraction of his friends. Would the teacher really just let him in, no problem? He had really said some harsh shit back there. He gripped the steering wheel and started to drive back home. God, this was all so fucking stupid! Why did he care so much about being on good terms with this asshole? As he asked himself that question, Kaito’s words popped into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wan him ta b my other daddy!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pup didn’t just say that about anyone. He never even said that about his favorite uncle, an elf named Chihiro. So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to like the guy. So, he had to make stupid amends. If Kaito ever found out that they didn’t get along, he’d be heartbroken, and Mondo couldn’t let that happen. His son was his world, and he was making damn sure that he kept the little guy happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>✧༺♥༻✧</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The werewolf grumbled as he struggled to put on his white button up. It was tight in all the wrong places, and he knew his fur would get all matted being pushed under the fabric all day long. But he did it because he loved his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The school day had ended three hours ago, and Mondo was supposed to get to the school at 7:30. This time, he decided to take his bike. Maybe the wind blowing through his hair would put him in higher spirits. Thankfully, Daiya had picked up the purple pup an hour earlier to go to his house for video games and ice cream, so Mondo wouldn’t be forced to take the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hopped on his bike, dress pants making him feel uncomfortable the whole ride there. Thankfully, the rush of riding his hog for the first time in weeks made all of that disappear as soon as he was riding down the highway. No more worries. No more stuck up teachers, or heartbreaks, or work stress. It was just him and his girl, cruising gently until he reached the dreaded school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopped off of his bike and adjusted his shirt and hair, making sure he looked perfect. If he couldn’t make a good first </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>second impression, he could at least make a good third one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped into the school, and was guided to a gymnasium, where all the parents were waiting for their turn with their child’s teacher. He tapped his foot nervously as one by one, each parent left, presumably meeting with their kid’s teacher and leaving. This went on until he was the last man in the gym. Was Ishimaru really not going to see him? Had he found a way to take the werewolf off of the list of parents? Had he-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Oowada? Mr. Ishimaru would like to see you now,” she said before going back to the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit! So this really was happening!</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to the classroom, claws digging so hard into his shirt that he thought it might tear. He arrived quickly, and audibly gulped. No turning back now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B_jg4nrAV1u/?igshid=1eb5z8byxsphz">https://www.instagram.com/p/B_jg4nrAV1u/?igshid=1eb5z8byxsphz</a>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wanted to see what they look like, check out dis art I made of Mondo, Kaito, n Taka for dis AU in da link above!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u again for readin! Comments n kudos are super appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>